A New York Clumsy
by Gomez Lili
Summary: Hope you like it! Please review thanks and Please tell me if you want another Chapter or not thanks! Is about a women who decide to Live in New York but what happen when she found her Friend living next to her. Her life turn out all Clumsy because she fall in love with him but he still into other girls. So who will change his mind or her mind. Find out on the other Chapters!


_**Hope you like this new story tell me if you want another chapter thanks!**_

* * *

There was a women, She got a new apartment, finally feeling free, she lay on her couch feeling like a queen. She as normal clothing.

She stood up and walk to the giant window of her living room. She open it, and now she is looking out of the window.

It was at night, she saw, all the beautiful stars of the sky, she take a deep breath and close her eyes.

Breathing the air of New York.

*The Next day*

She could never thought she will be this free. Like a fly.

She prepared herself a cop of coffee. She put some toast in the toaster.

She laid down on the cold floor, still in her white pajamas. She smell the coffee and left a soft smile.

Been in calm, she hear someone knocking at her door.

That most be the delivery guy, he is going to give me my last furniture, She thought.

She walk to her closet, grab a red coat and walk to the front door.

She is in bare feet.

The person behind the door keeps knocking, harder and louder. "Tania open the door!"

Not hearing what the person behind the door said.

"Stop knocking, I am already here" She yelled, while she open the door and found a guy.

She gasp!.

* * *

"Hey, Strange hot Women?...what are you doing on Tania's apartment?" The guy asked, looking confused.

_He has a pretty deep voice now_ She thought.

"Zack?" The girl said, looking at him confused too.

"London?..." his eyes wide open.

She don't said anything she was still in shock. But then she got into the real world again, and quickly, nod yes.

"London! Wow!" He said exited, he could not belive she was London. Neither her, She could not belive it was is old friend Zack Martin.

He hug her, still repeating her name. "London! London is you!" She pull him away.

"Zack, you have growing up this couple of years"She said, kinda surprised

"Well, I could not stop that... But still, What are you doing in Tania's apartment?" He asked, still confused about that, he took a step back, from her.

"This is my apartment" She only said, and he was about to say something, but she quickly close the door in his face.

She was like so confused now.

"has been 5 years London, Why you close the door on my face?" He asked behind the door.

She lying down by the door, she could not process in her head the guy she just saw. She could not process that, that was his friend Zack Martin.

"I'm sorry"

She only said, to the other side of the door. kinda awkward moment of her life.

Did I just look at my friend in my front door, Shirtless with pajama pants? She asked her self.

"Well, are you going to open the door?" He asked, still waiting on the hall way, With his hands across his chest looking down.

She stood up from the floor, " Just wait a minute!" She said, while she run to her bathroom, looking for a brush, and a lip gloss.

She was desperate. "Where is my stupid hair brush"

London haven't brush her hair this morning, she forgot that, and she looked like a little monster with her hair up.

She finally found it and she brush her hair, and put some lip gloss.

She did that fast.

Then she put her white puffy bedroom slippers. And run again to the front door.

In the other side of the door, Zack was trying too, brush his hair with his hand quickly.

His hair was all mess up like London's.

She open the door and he look at her and said "Wow your hair look nice" Was all that came off his mouth.

"You too" She giggle.

They stare at each other, like for 30 seconds,_ Well this is awkward _they both thought.

But she broke the silence and invite him to her new apartment.

"Sorry, hmm you want to enter" She ask.

He nod yes and walk in.

She notice that he as a tattoo on his back.

She could not stop looking at him.

He is attractive, before, he was cute, but now _man damn it!_ She thought, while she was closing the door at the same time checking him out walking over her living room.

She close the door, and walk to where he was looking all over the apartment.

"Wow, this apartment look so much different now that is empty" He said.

**London POV**

I took one of the chairs of my table, sit down, and stared at my apartment just like him. "how it looked like before?" I asked.

"Well when Tania used to live here...That, I still surprised that she move out without telling me, this place looked Dark and without space"

**Nobody´s POV**

"Well I still have to decorate this apartment"She said.

But then she got curious and ask him "But anyway..." she giggle "Who is Tania?"

He took a deep breath and take a sit next to her "She was my friend, well what the heck, She was my girlfriend but, we had a fight two weeks ago, and we even see each other, But when I try to see her again, just to know if she's okay, I go to her apartment and saw you" he said chuckling.

"Wow, hmm I don't know what to say...Sorry?" She only said, not knowing what to say.

But he look at her and said "Don't be..." with a smirk.

So she change the subject and asked "So where you live?"

"In this same building, next to your door, I never see you around here, how many days have you been here?" He quickly asked. He got curios.

"This is my second day here" she said with a sigh and a smile looking around the apartment, "and you?"

"I been here 4 years now" He said, looking at her with a smile.

Then he look at his watch and quickly stood up from the chair, "Well, I got to go to work now, Nice to see you again London, my new neighbor" He said playing, while he shoot her shoulder and started to walk away.

"By the way, Nice! pajama pants " She said playing with him.

Still walking to the door,he laugh, glanced at her and said "See ya later then?"

"Yeah, see ya!" She said raising a hand.

He close the door.

She inhale, clap her hands, smile and said" well, what now?"

_what that smell?_ she tought while, she inhale again.

"Oh no! my toast!" She yell, She quickly stood up from her chair.

The toaster was belching smoke.

(The fire alarm sounded)

She disconnected the toaster, and pressed the button to get her toast.

Zack open the door of London apartment, quickly and desperate, because he hear the fire alarm.

"What happen?" He ask to her, coughing by the smoke.

She look at him, put a sad face and said "My toast, die...", holding the two burned toasts.

He laugh and said "Well, poor little toast"

She throw the toasts on the trash, and look at him and said "Zack, I think, your job is waiting for you"

" Oh yeah... I just, you know.." He point the fire alarm, who is now off. "I got to go, please don't put on fire the kitchen"

She laugh and he leave her apartment.

* * *

_**Well what did you think, Cool not Cool, Tell me what do you think about this new story and please review thanks!**_


End file.
